


Million Unheard Stories

by Burning_Roses (WillowCreeks_DevilHill)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: A New Frontier, Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Awkward Louis, Beach House, Before A New Frontier, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captured Violet, Character Study, Closet Sex, Common Cold, Confusion, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Drunkenness, Engagement, Episode: s04e03 Broken Toys, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Panic, Generators, Girls Kissing, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Killing walkers, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Massage, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene, Multi, Napping, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Sarah, Older Woman/Younger Man, Polygamy, Pre-Season/Series 03, Promises, Psychological Torture, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Save Louis Route, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Small Towns, Stolen Supplies, Strip Poker, Teasing, Teen Romance, Top Clementine, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love, bottom Violet, fantasies, implied child neglect, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowCreeks_DevilHill/pseuds/Burning_Roses
Summary: A collection of randomly generated prompts for a bunch of odd pairings. I do take requests, though I may not take all depending on the ship or the prompt. Not all relationships are listed, they will be added when they appear in a prompt. Currently, I will only take requests for any ship fromthis list!





	1. Fool's Game - Lee x Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> Strip Poker + Stolen Supplies

Poker was a fool’s game, a game that only drunks and gamblers played. And strip poker was a worse gamble, college kids caught in the nude in their dorms, eyes wide when caught, shades of undressed. Only certain people played, Lee knew that for certain. And he wasn’t that certain person, especially now when death nipped you every chance it got. A fool’s game it was. And yet, everything broke loose. A fool’s game the apocalypse was, a fool’s game he played. And he stood with cards in his hands - they felt more like stolen items, items those that stole from others, items that those needed more - not knowing how to play. Sure, almost in his 40s, he should know, he must’ve partied.

“What, you can kill a man, but you can’t play poker?” Kenny roared in drunkard laughter, his mustache bobbing as he curled cards in his paws, waving them about, waving away worries. 

Lee had bristled, soft brown eyes hardening into stones. Kenny had just laughed, laughing as he called Lee’s eyes soft chocolate. Lee had chocolate eyes, he sang, waving a bottle around. Lee had stomped out, he’ll deal with other things than a drunk Kenny who had no Katjaa around to coddle him. Coddle, that’s what Lee also did, but in different levels. He was a coddler, Lilly always said, rolling crazed eyes, tired eyes.

A fool’s game. He had a fool’s game, he was the fool’s game, it seemed that every morning, a new game took place. And he would be opened up by his fellow leaders, Lilly prodding about stolen supplies, invisible arms wrapped around shaking ribs, tired eyes darting, and Kenny, howling at previous jokes, and snarling at broken wrecks, hitting the busted ass RV, as Duck and Clem weaved with chalk coating skinny fingers. At night she protected him, while morning awaited for him to take the father role. A child protecting the fool’s game, he was a fool in a game. And this night, he sent the daughter away, watching her confused gold-hazel eyes dart about, confused why her protector, her protected, now waved her away. He couldn’t explain the stress and every item he held between gnawing fingers. He held breath, and smiled, tiredly, and made a promise he’ll come back, he just had other things to do. She took it, a polite smile, before going into their shared room, with her drawings covering the walls. A fool’s game they played.

Lilly sat guard, once, twice, triple, quadruple, times, he had lost count of how many times that day she waited for those supplies to pop up, how many times she called him over, as if an invisible catcall, a bell wrapped around his throat, asking if he found anything. He said a simple no. He played his hand and he felt a strip of cloth fall from him. Hungry eyes poked him and Lilly snorted, tossing him away. She called for him later and snapped for him to find who was stealing supplies, who stole every last part of them. Chocolate eyes she also called him, a curl of her lips, before eyes darted away, snapping at every mistake. He only nodded and played his cards. A fool’s game he played.

And with Kenny, he felt bare, who drank his hopes away. They sat in a dingy motel room that their little Inn held in its palm. Kenny sent his wife and son away back to sleep, saying he’ll be back soon. He didn’t say he played a game with a non-gambler, who skirted eyes around. Kenny was fully dressed, he played games like this before, and even as a drunkard, he knew how to bluff and catcall. Lee was a fool in this game, and clothes fell as each card listed a new missing supply. He rubbed bleary eyes as he lost a new round. His brown coat shaken off, stained with blood and pained memories. Kenny laughed as he took it. Possibly to burn, possibly to give away. A new missing supply. And Lee stood awkwardly in this game, clothes falling off his skin, revealing more and more of him. 

He drank a bit, Kenny howled and told him being pissed drunk was the best way to play this game. Lee shook his head and said he didn’t like the idea. He was already playing this fool’s game, with him being the ultimate fool. Adding liquor only added more to his demise. Kenny just drank it down, mustache bobbing with each smirk he gave, hat ruffled up. With each drink, Kenny grew louder. Lee swore he heard Lilly screech out for them to shut up, and buried into Lee’s skin, the wish of finding the thief buried underneath.

“What a bitch, amirite Lee?” Kenny laughed, wobbling upwards as he smacked a hand against Lee’s now bareback. Back that tingles at the sensation, a blush heaving onto his cheeks. He was left with his pants on.

“She’s doing the best she can, Ken,” He chided softly, and Kenny just howled, a smirk growing on his face.

“Might as well strip out of all those clothes, Lee. You suck ass at poker,” Kenny slurred, a hand wrapped around the arm, eyes gleaning over Lee’s dark skin. His skin prickled and he shooked his head.

“Not now, Ken. I’m honestly just not in the mood anymore,” Lee whispered softly, darting eyes away from Kenny’s drunk ones. His skin prickled at Kenny’s eyes, even worse than Ken was too drunk to even realize he might accidentally cheat on his wife. His beloved wife. And Lee wasn’t a fool.

“C’mon Lee, you fuckin’ pussy,” Kenny snarled, and Lee simply pushed him away, felt his hot breath. Heat on his skin and Lee stumbled as he plucked his shirt, placing them on. His watch still dangling from his naked wrist.

“Night Ken,” Lee laughed, quietly, watching as Ken rolled his eyes, taking a long drag from the bottle, a drunk smile on his lips. Lee was a fool for wanting to stay in this drunk game, but like any wise man, he didn’t fall into those pleasures, leaving for his own room. He smiled, skin still prickling at the thought of Kenny’s breath on his nude skin. He was not a fool. He won’t be Kenny’s fool game.


	2. Cold Kisses - Clementine x Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught a Cold + Massage
> 
> **AU Notes:**  
>  Sarah & Nick survive, Kenny & Jane never fight  
> Live in a small cabin in Kentucky/West Virginia/Ohio border  
> Clementine is 19 years old & Sarah is 23 years old  
> Group consist of Sarah, Nick, Kenny, Jane, Clementine, & AJ

How did she, a 'rough n tumble' survivor, get stuck in a worn-out bed with knitted blankets shoved to her chin, as she sniffled and coughs ached her throat? Well, you see, she got stuck in a snow fight with AJ, and now she, Clementine, was stuck in this bed as Kenny freaked out over medicine. And she was now talking to herself as the group lumbered about with the knowledge of a sick member. And she was stuck with a sore throat and the worst runny nose she has ever gotten. She's certain it's going to ruin the blankets shoved on top of her. And Sarah doesn't help.

A cough erupted out, and shaking in the cold, shoved herself back down between the waves of the blankets piled on top of her. They itched her and shuddered, angrily shoving her face to the side, pigtails annoyingly making sleeping uncomfortable. Fuck, she hated being sick. Why couldn't it have been Nick who got challenged in the snowball fight? She whined to herself, and with anger, tumbled the hair ties out of her hair, watching as one snapped between her fingers. Fuck her. Slamming the one good one down next to her lovely cap (not anymore), and felt greasy hair stick to her forehead. This was worse than being covered in walker guts, surprisingly enough.

"Oh, Clementine!"

Oh, no. Turning her head, a headache burning and tongue sore from coughing, and another sniffle, trying to not let her runny nose ruin another set of blankets, watched as Sarah bundle in with a bucket of water. Oh no. Trying to smooth her voice now, Clementine opened her mouth to speak, that rasped roughly as she pulled herself down more. Her hair itched, and she fought the urge to scratch as hair dangled in front of her eyes. 

"Sarah.. no more," She hacked, and shuddered, watching as Sarah plopped the bucket next to her. "I'm not vomiting..and water is needed...for baths."

Clementine narrowed her eyes as she watched Sarah tilt her head, red-rimmed glasses still, somehow, fitting her angular face, almost outlining the round cheekbones. She blamed the heat on her face on the sickness that floored her. Sarah grinned, her bob curling around her, and flickering to her cheek. She waved Clem's worries around, and settled down next to Clem's legs, lightly patting her. Clem ducked her head down, once more, into the ocean of blankets. They weighed on her more now that sweet Sarah was here.

"Y'know, my dad always said a warm, wet towel wrapped around the throat always help," Sarah chirped, as her fingers reached for one of the few towels they had. Clem shook her head, burying head against the worn pillow as she sniffled.

"Water for baths..or drinks," She rasped, and weakly pushed Sarah's hand away. 

"Oh, Clem, don't be like that," Sarah laughed, twirling the towel around her fingers, but loosely dropped it. "The blankets good?"

"Do YOU have enough?" She grumbled, sniffling and watching Sarah frown a bit. Her heart clinched slightly and weakly pulling her arms from the blankets' hold, grabbed Sarah's hands, twirling tired fingers around her's. "I don't," a cough wracked her, "want you guys to be cold either."

"We're good, we did give you all the knitted ones and we have enough of the others ones to work perfectly. Plus, body warmth," Sarah grinned, pushing some hair from her eyes, and darting to Clem's hair. "You let your hair down."

"I need to get it cut," She grumbled and shied away as Sarah pushed the hair away from her eyes. The slight feel of her fingers burned her, and she looked away, cheeks flushed. 

"Dangit," Sarah cursed, looking away. "I should've came before the boys ran out to get some supplies."

"The 'boys?'"

Sarah blushed and now, it was her turn to look away. Clem grinned and tightened her hold on Sarah's fingers.

"You know, 'the boys.' Like Kenny and Nick and AJ," Sarah explained, looking back up at Clem. "Just, easier, y'know?"

"So, now its just us and Jane? Great," Clem dryly rasped, raising an eyebrow as Sarah awkwardly coughed.

"Yep, and well, Jane is doing lookout."

"We are in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh shush, we still have walkers."

"We do, don't we?"

"Yep."

Comfortable silence stretched between them and Clem leaned her head back to the pillow, eyelids lowering as she watched Sarah. Sarah was smiling softly, looking around the place as their fingers were entwined together. Her fingers were a comfortable temperature, and cooled her feverish ones, their shades blending in well. 

"So, comfortable?" Sarah asked, eyes fluttering right back to Clem's. She quickly nodded, though the blankets were suffocating her. "Oh."

"What, were you hoping to give me a massage?" Clem joked lightly, shrugging her shoulders as she wriggled to get comfortable. She couldn't help but let a laugh escape through her ragged throat as Sarah blushed.

"I-I mean, do you want me to?"

Oh. That's, unexpected. A cough broke through her throat and Clem's eyes gleaned through the cold layer, pausing the wipe her nose, wiping her hand on the blanket. She'll have to kick it off. Jesus, why was she ignoring Sarah's question, whose gaze were wide and so uncertain.

"I mean, uh, sure. I wouldn't mind," Clem laughed, though, she hated how the tone was lighter, not as happy as she had wanted it to be. She was messed up.

"Alright, uh, can you, uh," Sarah awkwardly laughed, trying to make some motion. Clem nodded and shifted, enough for Sarah to slip behind her. She could feel her legs slide right next to hers, burrowed underneath all these obnoxious blankets, and her chest brushing against her back.

"This is so weird," Clem muttered, feeling Sarah's hands on her shoulders.

"Definitely."

Her breath was sweet against her neck and Clem was glad Sarah wasn't in front, to see her flushing cheeks. Her hands kneaded her shoulders, and she shivered, tightly closing her eyes. She was awful, but she squirmed as her hands worked beautifully on her. Clem covered her mouth as she coughed, feeling the harshness on her throat mingle with the softness of Sarah's hands.

"You're really tense," Sarah commented.

"Heh, yeah, with walkers and all," Clem remarked, nodding.

"Well, also, you being a mom figure for AJ."

That, fitted odd with Clem, and buried itself in her. She looked away, and ringed her hands around each other, feeling empty without Sarah's hands. She meant, well, she loved AJ, and she was fine being a maternal figure, but it felt like she was taking Rebecca's place. Rebecca should be there, raising AJ, not her, and she bowed her head down. She was an awful person and felt Sarah's lip on her neck.

"Clem? You alright?"

"Huh, yeah - I mean, its weird, y'know?" Clem laughed, sniffling through the runny nose and anxiety bubbling up inside of her. "Just, Rebecca should be here."

"Yeah, but, she'll always be his mom," Sarah whispered softly, answering the burning feeling inside of Clem. "He loves her and he loves you. Can't he have two moms? A mom, and a mom figure. He does need one. And he has both."

"Heh, yeah," Clem laughed, and chuckled through the burning feeling. "But, you would be a better mom."

"Definitely not!" Sarah mockingly gasped, and her fingers were a bit rougher, Clem rubbing her shoulders roughly. "You have the mom attitude."

"Mom attitude?" Clem gasped softly, though some confusion stuck to her. What the fuck was mom attitude?

"You know, the whole protectiveness one, the one that'll kick your butt for being mean to her baby," Sarah explained, and she could feel her eyes rolling. "I wouldn't kick someone, you would. And I let him get away with too much stuff."

"He better not have cursed around you, or I swear-"

"Do you know me, Clem? I can't even curse without blushing!" Sarah laughed, and her laughter was sweet, Clem grinning and laughing.

"You look cute when you blush," Clem blurted out, and could feel Sarah nuzzle against her.

"Not as much as you do when flustered," Sarah whispered and Clem laughed, feeling tension leave. "All good?"

"All good. You?" She coughed, and twisted her head around to Sarah. 

"Perfect," Sarah laughed and Clem swooped to peck her on the lips. Sarah grinned and returned it. "Just perfect."

"Hey, why don't you guys wait on kissing until Clem is all better?" Jane's voice broke through and Sarah squeaked, burying her head against Clem's neck.

"Nice way to ruin the moment," Clem remarked, rolling her eyes and kissed Sarah's cheek. "But you better follow. Can't have you sick either."

Sarah nodded and slithered out, smiling under a blushing face. Clem shied and leaned back into the pillows, watching as Jane nodded to her, before taking Sarah under her arm and talking about the watch. Maybe being sick wasn't all this bad - she still got to kiss her girlfriend.


	3. You Promised - Louis x Clementine x Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cramped Quarters + Boat

Pain filled Violet's eyes in a way she hated. And pained laughter hurt more than she wanted, remembering watching Ericson disappear from view, whimpering as everything fell. She was such a fucking idiot to believe Clementine was different, that she had loved her like she said she did. That she loved her as equally as she did Louis - but it proved she didn't, picking Louis instead of her. And her heart twinged at the selfishness, she loved Louis like a brother, but dammit, it didn't hurt any less to see the one you loved not chose you, to ignore you in a way. In every self-pity move, she sobbed like a baby. She wanted Clementine so much and missed her as she remembered those moments, up watching stars, but those dashed remembering that Clementine abandoned her. And she curled her lips and hid her face in her arms, glowering at the wall. 

Minerva, her Minnie, had come and peppered her with love as she cried so hard about Clementine and Louis, and them, and every fucking thing. Her Minnie never left her, whispering her sweet things. A part of her wanted to run away, search for Clementine, but her chest hurt remembering Clementine wasn't here, instead, holding hands with Louis off in Ericson as she sat in a fucking boat cell. The other part, the other part clung to Minnie, who listened and murmured sweet words, kissing her wet cheeks and promising she'll never leave. She held onto Minnie, and let her kiss her, peppering her with love and care, not abandoning her, not breaking promises. And Minnie had to leave for dogwatches, but she always stayed as long as she could. She didn't look for a way out, not like how Clem had done when she first got to the place. Who had averted around, looking for an escape. And her chest ached like a bitch thinking about it. So she bit her lip and felt everything mingle together.

She knew her and Clem, whatever they had, was gone now. Clem had done it when she picked Louis. When she broke the promise that they would stay together, that she could love both her and Louis equally. But when the choice came, she ignored her and threw her away. Left her like her grandmother, and everything welled up, anger at everything. Hidden anger as she sat tensely. She needed Minnie, wanted her back - she had told her so much convincing things, that Clem was destruction, told her about the rumors of what she did. They knew more about Clem than what she had told Violet, how communities heard of this wild girl slaughtering to get her boy back, killing some of Delta's enemies without even knowing. She hated all this knowledge and screamed in Minnie's shoulder. Anything to block out those emotions as she reached for any calmness. It hurt so much and anger overwhelmed her as Minnie spoke, telling her that Clem would destroy everything. She had believed Clem and now she was destroyed. She could only believe Minnie know, who never lied to her, who spoke of Delta with so much pride. She could stay with her forever.

And now, she chewed on her lip, bundled up as she glared into the decaying wall. She could hear the shots of walkers and she ignored Aasim's and Omar's voices. They mingled in with Minnie's and Dorian's, along with three other's. She tightened her eyes at the familiar sound of her, and Violet cussed, cursed to herself. She didn't want to see her, to know she had lied to her face, broken a promise that she swore to keep. Instead, she threw it to the ground and she inwardly sobbed. She thought all the sadness inside of her had vanished and been replaced with her anger. But hearing Clementine reminded her of all the pain she caused. So she closed her eyes and listened as Clem and Lou' footsteps into her cell. And a slam to the head, with Minnie herding AJ away. She circled in on herself as she stiffened.

Louis woke up first, eyes wide as she stared at him, moving to look at him. His eyes were wide and frightened, but filled with some light. She bristled as her heart clinched at the sight of Clementine, who curled a bit. Louis, stupid, fucking Lou, reached to hold her and she stiffened, pressing against the wall, eyes glaring. He was the one Clementine picked and jealously pricked her. She wanted to be the one picked, instead of him, and some hatred for herself overcame her. And when Clementine awoke, her eyes wide, they darted over to her, and watched as light filled them. A fucking liar Clementine was, and Violet sneered.

"Vi, I'm so sorry!" Clementine spoke, and Violet steered away, looking at her with narrow eyes. "Are you alright, I'm, I'm so sorry! Please, talk to me."

"Vi, we're here, see, Clem is here."

And anger spills out in a lash.

"I looked for you! When they grabbed me, I saw.. you let them take me. You promised you would stay for us both. And now I'm supposed to forget about it, because you're here?" She shouted, anger beaming and her eyes stung from holding back tears. "You promised you loved us both, you promised - but you let them take me..."

"Vi, I made a mistake - I love you so much, I can't.. I can't," Her voice was painful and Violet twisted her head away. Anger pooled and she gritted her teeth.

"Vi, she would've save you if she had the chance," And Louis's voice hurt too much.

"She did, and she didn't take it, Louis," She yelled back, her throat aching. "She picked you, not me."

"Vi, please."

"What's wrong with you, we need to get out of here," Clem begged, and Vi shook her head.

"No, I-I'm done with this shit, its so fucked up. And you didn't even tell us everything," Vi cried out, bitterness slipping in at the memories of Lilly and Minnie telling her of Clem, how much destruction she caused. "You destroy everything."

"Violet! How can you say that, Clementine has been nothing but help - she's the one who protected Ericson," Louis cried out and Vi shut her eyes tighter, shaking her head. Of course, Louis would side with Clem, just as Clem would pick Louis over her. And her chest hurt too much.

"Have you forgotten about Mitch? If she hadn't had us fight back, Mitch would still be alive, Lou!" She snapped, form stiffening and shoulders bristling. "We would all be alive. And they said, if we fought back, they would kill of one of you or Minnie. We can't fight back."

"Violet, please, love," Clementine's voice begged and Violet steered away from her, listening to Louis gasp. "They are trying to manipulate you, do you really think they'll kill potential soldiers?"

"I don't know, Clem. Why don't you ask, yourself?" She spat, and tightened up as she heard Louis ask Clem. 

"Vi, I love you. We need to go home," Clem whispered and Violet jerked away from Clementine's touch, eyes baring into her's. "I still love you and Louis, equally."

"Don't lie to me, Clem. Just, leave me out of whatever fucked up shit you want to do," Violet spat and turned away from them. This whole situation was fucked and she wished her chest would stop hurting. She couldn't look into either of their eyes. She just wanted to be left alone, with Minnie. And have Clem fuck off with Louis. At least, maybe, her chest would stop hurting.


	4. Clean Waters - Clementine x Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to The Pool + Stolen Supplies
> 
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Lee never finds the bag = bandits never attack  
> \- Ben is still trading with bandits  
> \- Duck never gets bit, Lilly never shoots Carley  
> \- Everyone knows about Lee's past  
> \- Lilly teache everyone how to shoot a gun (out of paranoia)  
> \- Clementine is 14 years, Duck is 15 years : starting a relationship

"Duck, I'm positive that you have no clue where this apparent 'pool' is."

Duck positively rolled his eyes, turning his head to grin back at his very grumpy girlfriend (was it too early to call her his girlfriend? Who knows.) He was, well, he was very excited to get away from the usual group dilemma over supplies, and instead, show his lovely partner the pool he stumbled upon on the last hunt. Slowing down, he grinned with bright eyes and eagerly grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers around her's. He still can't believe she agreed to do this 'relationship' thing - her words, not his - and with awkward steps, they were going through it. He let out a happy laugh as she rolled her eyes, and chuckled underneath the messy cap, her pigtails bobbing as she nodded. A suggestion by Lilly as Clem's hair was getting too long. He didn't know if he liked her hair short or not, but it was her, so, in the end, he could care less as long as she likes it.

"Don't give me that look," She mockingly gasped and lightly slapped his stomach as he chuckled, throwing his head back and giving out a laugh. 

"You're way too adorable for your own good," He laughed and lightly nuzzled her cheek, watching her roll her eyes and bite her lip, though the little sound of a chuckle slipped out. "But, I promise, I know where the pool is! And we can, uh, do couple things." What the heck was couple things?

"'Couple things?'" She questioned, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes a bit, but finally grinning as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Y'know, like uh, holding hands-"

"We're doing that right now," She pointed out, bumping their entwined hands against his hips. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"and cuddling. All couples cuddle and hug," He joked, though there was another couple thing that he wanted to try with her. He's seen his mom and dad do it, and he always wanted to try it with Clem. 

"Hmm, I guess so. But we can always cuddle back in the Motor Inn," She, once more, pointed out, breaking his thoughts out from what he was thinking, and his cheeks flustered.

"That's boooring, Clemm," He drew out, dramatically rolling his eyes and slumping down, her laughter breaking out, her covering her mouth and shoulders shaking. "And we have to deal with the adults' shit."

"Swear!" She gasped, and lightly smacked him once more, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Bullshit, you swear too!" He gasped, bumping right back up against her.

"Not like you. And I'm dignified," She laughed, tilting her chin up, oh dramatic and acting like a queen. And maybe she was, and Duck grinned.

"Hmmph, not unless Lee heard you."

"Leave him out of this!" She mockingly gasped and elbowed him again. Her flustered look sent butterflies in his stomach and he had to look away, not wanting her to see his red cheeks. 

"We should be getting close," He pointed out, pointing to the tree up ahead, and eagerly pulled her along with him.

"Slow down, I don't have long legs like you," She gasped and he stopped, twirling to look at her. She was rather short, and he grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll have to carry you!" He laughed and she shouted out no's, but with a grab, he found himself carrying her bridal style. At least, that's what the magazines called it. And he grinned, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"You asshat," She grumbled and looked away, her eyes narrowed, but, after letting go of his hand, wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Swear," He mumbled against her neck, before continuing the walk. 

"What if there are walkers?" She asked, concern dripping in as he finally reached the hill, looking down at the next door motel's backyard. Its pool gleaned and he was surprised it was so clean. Well, it helped he tried to clean it up.

"We have our guns," He pointed out as he carefully walked downwards, looking up at Clem, whose gaze wandered around the area, looking for danger.

"My protector," She mocked, but her arms did tighten around him and he laughed. Reaching the gate, he felt Clem squirm in his arms. "Can you put me down now?"

"Nope, you're my princess and I'm here to protect you!" He laughed and felt a smack to his shoulder. "Alright, alright."

Letting her down, he watched as she stretched her legs out, before pushing the gate open. It creaked and her eyes widened, before continuing onwards. Lightly pushing her, he closed the gate, locking it. Turning around, he could see Clem looking into the pool, eyes wide at the cleanness of it. He bit his lip, and walked towards her, twining his fingers around her's again. Duck watched her gaze carefully, whose head was tilted to the water.

"Wow, its so clean," She whispered in awe and he laughed.

"You can thank me for that," He boasted, tilting his head up and puffing his chest up.

"Don't be too cocky," She laughed back and bumped his shoulder again. "Soo, you said you wanted to cuddle away from the adults?"

"Oh, yeah!" He laughed and felt the blush reach to his cheeks again. "If we cuddle, you know Lilly will somehow make it to about the supplies again, and then Dad will argue, and somehow pull Lee into it. Just, gets annoying." He puffed his cheeks up as he leads her to a lawn chair that sat under a shady spot. It was, cleaner compared to the rest and lightly plopped Clem down. 

"To be fair, we are missing supplies and our group is big," She pointed out as he sat next to her, leaning down against the chair, feeling her lay against him. Untwining his fingers from her, he curled his arm around her, her arms wrapping around his midsection. How close she was, he could feel the heat of her body and he flushed, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Hmm, maybe, but they don't have to bring us in."

"We do go hunting with them, though."

"Ehh, but it's been going on so long that it's just gotten too annoying."

"Its always been annoying."

"Yep," He laughed, opening his eyes to see her looking up at him. Smiling, he nuzzled his cheek against her cap. "Can we, not talk about it?"

"Of course," She chuckled and he felt her brush her chin against his chest. "How did you find the pool?"

"Hunting, got separated from Dad and Lee," He explained, and closed his eyes once more. "Cool huh?"

"As cool as a pool can be," She responded, her voice light. "But, we do need to come here more often."

"Like it's our Batman cave!"

"Pff, no! But it can be our secret area," She giggled and entwined her legs around his. A comfortable silence settled in on them and he could hear her heartbeat and the singsongs of the birds in the forest. He wished he could stay like this forever, away from the whole 'stolen supplies' dilemma and cuddling with Clem, being her boyfriend and doing couple things. Speaking of couple things...

"Hey, Clem?"

"Yeah?"

"Can, we, uh, do something new?"

"Like what?"

Opening his eyes, he felt her take her head off his chest and look up at her. Her gold eyes were so beautiful, and he hesitated. This was so awkward, and taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and lightly kissed her. Her lips were soft and felt her stiffen, before relaxing. Pulling away, he opened his eyes to see her flushed face, eyes wide and watched as her tongue danced over her lips.

"That. Did, you, uh, like it?" He hesitated and watched her expression carefully. Her eyes tilted up and she smiled.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Of course! I like everything that involves you," He laughed and tilted his head. "Can, I, do it again?"

She nodded excitedly and he happily kissed her once more. Her lips were soft and while their teeth accidentally clinked, he enjoyed her presence. Separating from her, he nuzzled his face along her neck. If it was allowed, he would definitely stay like this forever, enjoying the little kisses of Clementine. And with excited nips, Duck was certain Clem would agree as well. In their secret place.


	5. Kiss Kiss - Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by guest, Smokeweed, for a Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet. I hope you enjoy this <3  
> Warning - This prompt borders on Explicit  
> Prompt: Cramped Quarters + High School AU
> 
> **AU Notes:**  
>  From youngest to oldest: Clementine (16), Omar (16), Gill (17), Duck (17), Gabe (17), Mitch (17), Ruby (17), Louis (17), Aasim (18), Violet (18), Brody (18), Marlon (18)  
> Omar is Gill's ex-boyfriend, Gill is currently dating Duck  
> Violet is Minnie's ex-girlfriend  
> Brody and Marlon are dating  
> Living in Atlanta, Georgia - Lee is Clem & AJ's biological dad  
> Clem met Ericson gang through Gill, who was dating Omar at that time  
> Clem was friends with Gill, Duck, Gabe, and Sarah before Ericson gang  
> Sarah is in college, still daily contact with Clem

The lazy sound of a record playing strolled around the group as they sat in a tight circle, something that Louis had excitedly made them do, and all apple-cross, though Clementine couldn't ignore the way that Duck anxiously glanced to the nearby couch. She couldn't exactly blame him, she would much rather lean against a couch than be awkwardly sitting like a first-grader. Despite this, Louis had such an excited smile when he finally got them all settled down in his family's mansion, loudly swinging hands around as he exclaimed that he was so happy all his friends were here.

And now, after all the excitement, they were sitting in a tight circle, Clem' knees poking Duck's, whose hands were playing in the tight curls of Gill's hair, that stuck close to him, and an annoyed looking Gabe, who strolled through the text messages Sarah sent him. Still tied up on her, Clem could only assume from his friend and hoped that Sarah was busy during her finals. Just so Gabe wasn't flipping shit to her and bombing her messages with their texts. This was going to be a long night, as she felt Duck's shoulder bump against her's. Louis was, well, shuffling amongst things, and she could hear Marlon cussing at him to hurry his ass. As if the boy could actually hurry himself up, and Vi was loudly groaning.

"Lou, can you please, hurry the  _fuck_ up? We'll all die before you get here," Violet dryly remarked, who leaned back and green eyes twisted over to where Louis was at. Clem could hear the loud agreement from the rest of the kids and a shout of 'aha' could be shattered throughout it.

"I have come back with your precious water!" Louis shouted in utter excitement, holding up some worn out cards. Settling down, and Clem noticed, him pulling Marlon with him, his gaze easily flickered around them, before landing on Vi. "And from what I can tell, you aren't skeletons yet."

"Some of us are half-way there," She dryly remarked and pointed her gaze at Gabe. Clem couldn't help let out a little snort and shoved Gabe in his ribs, before plucking the phone out of his hands.

"Clem!"

"Shush, Louis has the cards, so you can stop flirting with Sarah now," Clem huffed and allowed Gill to take it, watching through side-eyes as he shoved it into his pocket, Duck laughing in excitement. 

"Oooo, Gabe, you dirty dog!" Duck laughed, and Gill let out a snort. Clem watched as Vi rolled her eyes, and Clem shot her an apologetic smile. Just so she could grin a little bit.

"Clementine!"

"Isn't she in college now?" Aasim questioned, who was settled right next to Gabe, his gaze averting between them.

"He's waiting for her," Clem explained, patting Gabe on his shoulder. "He misses her so much and can't wait to see her again."

"Cleeem," Gabe begged and shoved his face into his hands. She could hear the little chuckle escape from Violet's lips and she grinned. It was a cute sound and she made a reminder to herself to make her chuckle more. Or giggle, and she twined her fingers tightly against her palm.

"Ok, ok! So, some of us are heartsick, but no longer my friends!" Louis dramatically waved the cards around. "Today, we will be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Not again," Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes at the spot between Mitch and Brody. 

"Don't you remember from last time? Ruby fuckin' bit me," Mitch snapped and earned a hard jab to the ribs. "It's true!"

"You kissed me without warning, and you kissed like a hog," She snapped back, her face almost turning as red as her fiery hair. Clem could feel Duck burying his head in the nook of her neck and shoulder, trying to cover up his laughter. She couldn't ignore the narrowed eyes from Violet at his affection and she wanted to reach her hands out to Violet, hold them and whisper little things in her ear. Not the best thing to reassure a friend, mind you.

"Must be pretty normal for you," Mitch retorted, glaring right back.

"Oh please, just like you fucking your own self!"

"Ruby!" Brody gasped, and Aasim' eyes were almost bulging from his head.

"Can we please just do the game now?" Omar begged, from his spot next to Gill and Violet. 

"Sure, once Ruby and Mitch stop attacking each other," Marlon commented, rolling his eyes as Brody shot him a sharp glare. 

"Ok, ok!" Geez, Louis sure made that comment a lot.

"How are cards even part of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Vi questioned and Clem nodded in agreement, all eyes back on Louis, who grinned.

"Great question, dear, sweet Vi!"

"Just get on with it."

"Fine, ok. So, everyone takes a card - whoever has the highest card goes inside the closet with the lowest card. We start the timer and once they get out, they sit on the couch -"

"Yes!" cheered Duck, who had now removed himself from Clem, her chuckling at his excitement.

"and we continue onwards until everyone has gone. And we have an even number, so it's perfect!"

"Alright, let's do this," Marlon said, jabbing Louis in the ribs a bit, who laughed and happily started passing the cards around. Once they've reached back to Louis, he placed the remaining cards behind him and excitedly showed his off.

Ok, so, from what Clem could see, Ruby had the lowest with a three. Sucks for whoever gets stuck with her - just don't kiss her at least? All gaze anxiously searched for the highest one, Ruby shuffling awkwardly and Aasim's gaze looking rather down. Ok, so definitely not him, considering he would be as bright as a Christmas tree. Clem found herself hoping it wasn't Violet who was picked and she ignored the small pressure in her chest. And with a clearing of his throat, Marlon showed off his Queen, and anxiously stared around.

"Ruby, Marlon, into the hole!" Louis laughed and pointed to the closet that hanged off in the hallway. "Once you get in, we'll start the timer."

"Don't go kissing her, alright?" Brody shouted as Marlon got up, rolling his eyes as Ruby followed, flashing the middle finger to Louis.

"Fiesty!" Louis cooed and Clem rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out and setting a timer for 7 minutes. As the door shut behind them, Louis nodded and she pressed the button.

"Soo, what do people think will happen?" Duck popped the question out immediately, Gill hitting him in the stomach. "Hey, it's a good question!"

"You don't say that when his girlfriend is here," Gill stated, shuffling away from Duck's gasp and bumping his shoulder playfully against his. "Especially in this game."

"She's right, Duck," Clem agreed and could hear the agreement from the group.

"If he does, we'll hear a girly scream," Mitch stated.

"Like how we heard that girly scream from you?" Violet questioned, a sly smirk on her face as Mitch's face flushed red. 

And with that comment sent them into an arguing match, with the rest of the group pitching in. Clem could only lean back and smile, happy to see everyone hanging around - even if they were arguing, which was pretty normal in this group. Even Gabe was getting in on it! Though he got shut down real quick by the mention of Sarah and he anxiously looked away. With all the arguing, Clem could barely hear the yelling from the closet and cast a glance towards it. Time was almost up and it had been relatively quiet. Louis had told everyone his house was very sound-proof, so they must be yelling. Shit. And it rang out loud from the timer, silencing everyone.

"Time!" Louis yelled out, and launched himself to the door like a cat, and swung it open. Jesus Christ, Lou. "Aha!"

Marlon stomped out, a slap mark on his face. Oh shit, and Ruby was swearing out, marching after him and trying to apologize. Oh shit. Clem exchanged glances from Violet, who shrugged her shoulders and resumed her neutral poker face. Her green eyes held something though, sharp like emeralds, and Clem forced herself to stop from continuing to stare at Violet. Looking back at Marlon, and from the murmuring words of apology, she could piece together that, well, Marlon fucked up big time. She could guess mentioning two boys - Aasim and Mitch, maybe? - and some other shit. Louis looked aghast, before swinging around over to them.

"They'll be fine, this happens a lot," Omar whispered to Duck and Gill, Clem's ears straining to pick it up. Duck snorted, and Gill smacked him in the stomach once more. Lovebirds, Clem mused, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Time for round 2! Who will next be hit by Cupid's arrow?" Louis dramatically sighed and Violet snorted, rolling her own eyes and shoulders slumping.

Once more the cards went around, and Clem found herself with the almighty King. Sweet. Flipping it over to everyone, she scanned the area. Not Duck, Gill, or Gabe, and with each look, she could see no one had the lowest card. Or well, someone was still holding theirs. Sweet Vi, whose face was absolutely flushed and eyes wide. Oh. Oh wow, and Louis let out a snort. Finally flipping it, it was a three, which, while not the lowest one in the pile, was the smallest out of everyone else. And Clem's heart fluttered a bit as Duck snatched her timer away.

"Hole time!" Louis laughed as Clem weaved herself around the group, opening the closet door and watching as Vi awkwardly walked over. Please don't let this be as awkward as she was thinking it was going to be. 

"Louis! Don't call it hole time!" Brody squeaked, her face now turning into a cherry as Violet finally reached the spot next to Clem. Only a bit taller and Clem felt her cheeks heat up.

"No time to talk, action!" Louis laughed, and with a swing and a push, Clem felt herself be pushed into the rather cramped closet, Violet falling right on top with a squeak. And the door slammed right behind them.

"Fuckin' asshole," Violet muttered as they awkwardly shuffled around, Clem's back roughly against the walls. Enough for them to walk a few steps back, but that was it. Clem rubbed her shoulders, as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Vi's eyes glowed and Clem shuffled a bit.

"Can't say I didn't expect that from him," Clem chuckled, averting her eyes a bit, feeling their heat.

And now, awkward silence. Fuck, this was really awkward. What was she to do? Being shoved in a literal closet wasn't a good thing and being so close to someone else was really embarrassing, but, in the dark, it was -. No, she wasn't going to be a fucking weirdo and could feel Violet shuffle awkwardly against her. And, oh.  _Oh._ Her thighs tightened and she bit her lip a bit as she felt the accidental swipe of Vi's knee against her, well, between her thighs. And awkwardly, she placed her hands against the wall behind Vi.

"Clem?" She whispered softly, and her emerald eyes stared down at Clem. Her heart quickened and she leaned forward. Fuck, her lips were so close and she bit her own anxiously.

 

 

And with a swoop, she closed the gap, feeling Vi's soft, pink lips against her own. They opened with shock and she dashed her lip against the bottom one. Her hand drifted to Violet's hips, and felt Vi relax, pressing into her. Pulling back, her lips felt plump and she licked them anxiously.

"Clem," Violet gasped sweetly and she brushed herself against her frame, who was wiry and all full of angles.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Do it again."

She hungrily took her lips once more, and lifted Vi's hips, feeling her legs push against Clem's back. Fuck, and she moaned as her clothed heat rubbed against Violet's own clothed crotch. Pressing her roughly against the wall - fuck Louis for putting them in this stuffy closet, though she might have to thank for the encouragement - and eagerly devoured her lips, feeling the hunger and desire. She didn't know she needed Vi a much as she did and she rubbed against her, feeling Violet shudder. Unhooking a hand from Vi's hip, she reached between the space of them, despite their chests flushed together, and lightly stroked against her.

"Please," Vi moaned through the little breaks between the hungry kisses.

And Clem dipped her inexperienced hand into Violet's pants and underwear, twisting around to palm her, feeling a bump against her. She ground her palm against it and could hear Vi squeal, Clem dipping her mouth to her neck. Biting and kissing, her fingers twisting into Vi's slick heat, that was wet and easily let her in. Her fingers curled and stroked her, feeling Vi tighten. And dipping out from her, her thumb stroking her lightly as she planted kisses and bites on her delicate neck. Her grinding against Vi, feeling her warmth and love tightening in her chest. And through the sweet arousal, she could hear the ring of his timer. Fuck, has it been that long?

"Clem," Vi gasped and quickly, Clem shot her hand out from her jeans, her fingers coated with slickness. She brought her fingers to Vi's lips, feeling her tongue brush against them as Lou's footsteps banged against the floor. And twisting her fingers away from her lips, letting Vi's feet meet the ground once more, she wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her chin.

"Aha, I knew it!" Louis laughed as the bubbliness of Vi's happiness smoothed down to a neutral line. Through the light, Clem could see the flushness in her cheeks. "You two were definitely gay for each other."

"I always was gay, Lou," Vi dryly remarked, and Clem tightened her slickened hand around her waist, fingers curling into the fabric. Clem lead her out, lightly pushing Louis out of the way.

"That was rather cruel, Lou, to shove them into a closet," Brody snapped, reprimanding Louis with her voice, him shrinking a bit and laughing.

"To be fair, both need some push," Gill laughed, his eyes flickering to Clem's lips. Fuck, ok, so they probably didn't hear them, doing whatever they were doing, but they definitely noticed that they were kissing. Better than knowing the other thing.

"So one success and one fail?" Duck asked, eyes flashing to them.

"Yep," Clem remarked and led Vi to the couch. "Enjoy yourselves."

"I hope Louis gets with Mitch," Vi whispered softly into Clem's ear. "Get ready for some girlish screams."

And Clem smiled as Vi chuckled at her own stupid joke, with Clem kissing against her angular chin. God, she was pretty. She would have to thank Louis for at least pushing some courage into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'll be adding the tags in the chapter notes, instead of always adding them in the additional tags, as well as be planning on making a NSFW prompt 'book,' though it might be a while until its posted.


	6. Careless - Luke x Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence, I've been down with a sickness and been reworking prompts and such. But, I'm back and will try to post this bad boy daily once more + I have more ships for it.
> 
> **Loss of Trust + 'What if somebody finds out about us?'**
> 
> **Tags:** Internalized Homophobia, Anger Issues, Self Esteem Issues, Depression, Unhealthy Coping Issues, Friends with Benefits

It wasn't that Nick didn't care, it was that he cared too much. He cared way too much for his best friend, his peer, his co-worker, his lover. And seeing him flirt with all the young ladies that came in their store, popping bubblegum or blowing up smoke, who caught Luke's eye. Nick shouldn't feel like this, considering they were private, they had only agreed to the sex. The thing was, Nick craved his attention, wished to be the girl who blew smoke in his eyes, his smile large and wrapping an arm around their waist. No, Nick couldn't do that. Not with his dad around now, and Pete's health failing and Sarah crying over her father's illness. So Nick didn't care, or at least, he pretended to not care about what Luke did away from him.

And he let Luke's hands roam over his body at night, eagerly pressing his mouth to his neck and hissing sweet words, as he fucked him. Raw Nick felt, and he cried out as he felt him come down, with Luke grinning and his body way too warm. Nick sobbed into his mouth and Luke didn't ask, or maybe he did. He liked to pretend Luke didn't ask, so he didn't feel as clueless, or too scared to actually care about this man. So he pressed his wet mouth against his and sobbed, rocking himself against him. And afterward, curled up, his mind wandered to that morning, where he watched the co-founder flirt with some pretty chick who looked to smoke too many cigarettes, her eyes narrowed, hair cut short. He pretended to not care that Luke was babbling about some 'hot chick' who had given him his number.

To not care that Luke was stepping on his heart with every word. To not care that his heart hurt and he wanted to shout to Luke that he loved him and wanted to be his boyfriend. But this small fucking town won't let them. They were backward rednecks in this town and the only intelligent man who had a diploma was fucking dying of cancer and his daughter dropped out of college to be with him. How every other good person left once they had the chance and he was too fucking stupid to do such thing because he cared. He cared about Sarah, he cared about his uncle who had always smiled when Nick came out and congratulated him, he cared about his mother who smiled even with the bruises under her eyes, and dear fucking God, he cared about dumbass Luke. He cared about his lover, his partner, his fuckbuddy. And he didn't care about those girls popping in who flirted with him. 

Soon Luke would leave and settle down, have a large family like how Luke's dad wanted him to be. So Nick pursed his lips and in the morning, washing off the sweat from sex and the dried semen on his stomach. He didn't talk to Luke, he didn't see Luke next to him. Already in their shithole of a store, and he easily walked there, the bell ringing as he settled behind the counter. He watched Luke laugh with Bonnie, who was dating some guy up in New York, and her planning to move. She was smart and he could agree that he did have some care about her, that she was leaving the dingy shithole of a town this was. And Bonnie made some comment, about Luke, how if she didn't know better, he would be gay or maybe bi. And Nick's heart was crushed as Luke laughed it off, and he bit a lip, imagining a cigarette between his lips. To feel the smoke blowing out his pain and to be carefree, to be careless.

As Bonnie left, waving goodbye to Nick, no one else came in. Luke laughed as he sat down, wringing himself around on the wheeled stool, as he talked about high school. And Nick bit back stubborn words, finding something for him to do. Stock up on shit that didn't need stocking, put the beer in the refrigerator, throw out some shit that was now on its due date. All the while Nick thought over Luke's words. Nick accepted that he was an odd man out, like both the ladies and men, but always having a preference for the boys. Being in high school, watching the seniors pass with laughs. And those harsh words of being called a fag and he brushed those tears away. His dad would've smacked the shit out of him for crying. And he wanted to scream because fuck, why did he care? High school was over and he had an accepting group of friends and Uncle Pete and his mom still loved him even knowing about his sexuality. But it was Luke, and he slammed the door close. He marched over to Luke, who was tossing up some stupid ball of his.

"What if somebody finds out about us?" He blurted out with all the passion he had and watched Luke's laughter fade.

"Hmm? Why would they? We're not dating," Luke laughed, and Nick's heart was crushed.

"That doesn't matter, because we're fucking," He retorted back, and he hated anger pushed up to his heart.

"We may be fuckbuddies but that's between us, and we agreed we could date someone else," Luke pointed out, crossing the rubber ball between his fingers. "So why do you care?"

"Because you lied to Bonnie! Denied that you had an interest in men!" Nick almost screamed and his heart hurt too much.

"Y'know what this town is like, Nick," Luke snapped and put the ball back.

"Do you think Bonnie would care? She's dating a black man up in New York, and is proud of it," Nick laughed, too hurt and wishing he didn't care.

"And I'm not," Luke snapped, eyes narrowing, before turning away. Repeating, "Why do you care?"

"Because I care and I love you!" Nick blurted out and wished he could take it back, watching Luke's eyes widen. Nick tried to backpedal, gears turning and blurted out for him to forget about it, turning away and slamming his hands on the counter. Everyone off at work or school, no one to see him lose control of all the care he actually gave.

"I, I think I'm gonna take the day off," Luke finally said, after painful heartbeats of silence as Nick breathed in the pain and carelessness. He just muttered an ok and felt Luke pass and heard the bell ring.

Nick was such a fuck up and he bit his lip. He cared way too much, he loved Luke too much, and he finally acted carelessly. He cared and cared over the dumbest of fucking things. Why he should care about this shithole town, his shithead of a father, and Luke, who his heart pinned for. He just breathed in and out. To take control once more, to not let himself fall and break. To not care again. To just put all the feeling away and just try to get through. To go home and talk to Sarah, to console her because she was the one he needed to care for. So why did he care so fucking much about Luke?


	7. Crush - Clementine x Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **High School AU + 'I can do it on my own'**  
>  **Tags:** Awkward Fluff, Awkward Confessions, Louis is a mess, Jealousy, Asking Out, slight Self Esteem Issues  
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Omar, Clem & Gill are 16, Duck, Gabe, & Louis are 17, and Violet, Marlon, & Brody 18  
> \- Gill and Omar are dating each other  
> \- Marlon and Brody are dating  
> \- Clem takes French with Louis & Brody  
> \- Louis is in Theatre  
> \- Clem mainly hangs out with Duck, Gill, & Gabe : knows Ericson kids by Omar  
> \- Lee is Clem & AJ's adoptive father, with Clem & AJ being adopted siblings

"Can you  _please_ stop staring at Clem like she's a goddamn five-star meal?" Violet snapped, her green eyes glaring at Louis, who sighed softly. His dreads flickered in front of him and he pushed them away, sighing through his nose. How could he not stare at Clem when she was like a rose in a field of daisies? Or, well, something more pretty-sounding, and he sighed once more.

He poked at his meal with the plastic spork that the school lunch always gave them. The sludge of beans squished underneath the tip of the fork and he poked his tongue out, shuddering at how nasty it looked. He could still feel Violet's eyes glaring into his skin and he laughed a bit, shaking his head. He could hear Marlon mutter something to Brody who made a gasping sound. Ok, so maybe he was a bit lovesick for Clem, and his eyes flickered back to where Clem was at, laughing at a joke one of her friend's made. Maybe it was Omar's boyfriend, Gill? Who knew, with Duck leaning his head excitedly towards her, and some jealousy flared up, but he pushed it down. 

"Jesus Christ," Violet dramatically sighed, rolling her eyes as he drooped his head down. "She's not dating Duck, I swear."

"Or Gabe, considering he's still stuck on that Sarah girl," Marlon retorted, pointing his spork, which, by the way, was covered in that gross bean stuff, at Louis and rolled his eyes.

"Sarah was a sweet girl, I thought maybe Clem and she would get together," Brody said out loud and rolled her shoulders. "Or, at least Clem would like her."

"Ughhh," Louis sighed out and flashed his gaze away from his friends and back to Clem. Omar was sitting with them, with Clem he meant, wanting to be with his boyfriend who waved his arms about and leaned against Omar's chest. God, he wished he could do that with her, having her dreamily stare up at him and laugh at one of his dumb jokes.

"Here we go again," Vi sighed, and he could hear her stab her spork into her plastic tray. "Get over it, Louis, I'm pretty certain she's one of those single girls. Can't blame her."

"Vi!" Brody shouted, eyes, he was certain, wide. "It doesn't matter about her past if she's dating or not. And maybe she's just waiting for the right guy."

"You said the same thing about Sophie," Marlon deadpanned and rolled his eyes. "And she's in that art school and she's still not dating anyone."

"Well, there's still some chance," Brody muttered as Louis placed his head on his crossed arms, looking up at them. "Don't worry, Lou, I'm certain she likes you."

"As a friend..."

"Shush, Vi," Brody snapped, before turning her gaze back to Louis. "If you would like, Marlon or I could ask her out for you."

"Don't bring me into this!" Marlon gasped in shock, turning his angry gaze to her.

"You're his best friend, you kind of are stuck into doing it," Brody pointed out, and pointing her finger at his chest, rolling her eyes a bit.

"No, no, guys it's fine!" He dramatically sighed, raising his head and placing a hand on his chest. "I promise I can do this on my own."

"As in, get close to her, almost say it, but get caught up on her 'beauty' and then run away back to us?" Violet questioned, raising an eyebrow as she stirred around the mush. He gagged and turned away.

"N-No, I mean, no! Of course, not, an actor never leaves his stage!" He laughed, puffing his chest out a bit. "The show must always go on."

"Jesus."

"Shush," Brody whispered, before turning her bright smile onto Louis. "Now, go on. Go get her."

"And if she breaks your heart, well, don't put those sappy songs on the bus."

"Marlon!"

"What?"

He laughed as he watched the lovebirds bicker back and forth over his future doom of love. Oh, he really hoped he wouldn't be turning to his favorite sappy songs and be listening to them with some earbuds in. Then again, a good excuse to eat some ice cream, but then Violet would say it was a girl's thing. As if ice cream was a girl's thing! Haha, he was so going to fail and bomb whatever love confession that was cooking up in his head. Dramatically sighed and tossing his dreadlocks back, he smiled cockily at them.

"Wish me luck!" He boomed out, and waved an arm as a goodbye, getting up to saunter over to dear, sweet, Clementine. He was such a fool.

"Break a leg!" Brody cried back to him, taking a break from her fighting with Marlon.

"I think I'm going to puke," Violet rasped, and he chuckled a bit.

"And don't sing love songs!" Marlon shouted, and he could hear a 'hey!' from him.

Ok, ok, so he was doing this. So, what should he say? 'Hey, Clementine! So, I really like how you say 'amour' in French class, can you teach me how to say that?' No, no, that was way too dumb. Alright, what about: 'Hey, mon amour, do you want to go out for some ice cream later today?' No, he didn't want to drop the bomb too badly, and he was certain Duck would be the one to say yes. Um, ok, how about, 'Y'know, if we ever have children, what should they be called? Clouis or Louistine?' Jesus Christ, he was a fucking idiot. And before he knew it, he was standing right in front of their table, with Omar immediately seeing him, his chin on top of Gill's head who was laughing at something Duck had said. Probably about Gabe, since his cheeks were flushed red?

"Can I sit here?" Louis asked, feeling shyness poke through and pointing down at the seat across from Clem. 

"Sure!" Clem chirped, moving some hair from her eyes and turning around to look at Duck. "Shush, no need to embarrass Gabe anymore."

"Because we have a new opponent!" Gill laughed, tilting his head to catch Omar's lips. Fucking cute, Louis had to say and he still couldn't help but imagine him and Clem in their spot. Ok, no time to get caught up in fantasies!

He plopped himself down and crossed his arms onto the table, flashing eyes around the four boys that sat around Clem. Kind of odd that she always surrounded herself with boys and not girls, but then again, she did hang out with Sarah a lot before she graduated. Gabe was narrowing his eyes at him in confusion, while Duck stabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Omar was looking at him with confusion as Gill leaned his head happily on his shoulder. Clem just chuckled and turned back to look at Louis, her eyes bright like golden honey. 

"So, what brings you here? Marlon chase you off?" Omar questioned, raising an eyebrow as Gill chuckled and Clem shook her head.

"Well, uh, no, I just wanted to come by." 

Duck snorted and Gabe let out a chilly laugh. Ok, so, Louis definitely knows that Gabe doesn't like him, which he means, who wouldn't? Gabe also had a crush on Clem and she rejected him, and oh God, will he be the new Gabe? He was not open to being called a skater boy by his friends or being deemed that by Clem. No time to panic, just breathe in and out. He laughed a bit and glanced over to where Clem was, who simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Nah, nah, nah," Duck laughed and waved his hands about a bit. "You obviously came for something, I saw you talking with them."

"Yep, and I thought I heard some phrases," Gabe suggested, playfully nudging Duck who laughed a bit louder. Louis's cheeks felt hot and could hear Clem shushing them through the incoming embarrassment he was feeling. 

"Calm down, guys. Whatever he wants to say, just let him," Clem chided softly, her eyes still bright and a flash of white teeth poked out from her grin. Omar nodded and nuzzled his cheek against Gill's. PDA would have a field day with them if they caught them.

"Ok, mom," Duck dramatically sighed, but looked down at her with bright eyes and laughed a bit. Shit, yeah, he forgot how short Clem really was.

"Well, I mean, I did want to talk to Clem a bit," Louis laughed awkwardly and a cooing sound came from Duck and Gabe. Gill shot them a glare, nuzzling deeper into Omar's embrace. 

"Sure, go for it!" She grinned, and she leaned her head in a bit. How easy it could be to lean in and kiss her right there, feel how soft her lips really were, but that would lead to his murder at the hands of a very protective Duck. And verbal abuse from a flustered Gabe.

"So, uh, you walk right?"

"Of course."

Here goes nothing and he swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Would you like to get some ice cream after school?" He asked, and felt stony silence, her eyes tilting to a question and her lips pursing a bit in thought.

"Like a date?" She questioned and his throat tightened a bit. Please don't say no, please don't say no. Just back out, damage control!

"Yeah, I mean, if that's alright?" He laughed a bit, and flushed a bit, watching her eyes dazzle back into surprise, before relaxing.

"Sure, I'm down," She laughed and he could hear the chirping sounds from Gill and Omar, Duck chuckling, and a frustrated sigh from Gabe.

"Wait, really?" He asked, tilting his head. "You're serious?"

"She already said yes, dude!" Gabe snapped and yelped as Duck elbowed him, shaking his head a bit.

"Of course, just have to ask Dad first and afterward, I'll meet you at the front of the school. Sound good?" She asked, tilting her head back, gold eyes wide.

"Of course!" He laughed and nodded. "See you at the front of the school!"

He nodded and waved goodbye, hopping from his seat, and turning to look at Clem. She shot him a happy smile, her eyes gleaming and her cheeks looking a bit flushed. He was so in love and he sighed happily as he walked back to where Marlon and Brody were. He just got a date with sweet Clem and he felt like he was on top of the world. He couldn't wait for some ice cream, and being right next to her.


	8. Stole My Heart - Clementine x Gill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **'What happened last night?' + Reminiscing**  
>  **Tags:** Betrayal, Young Love, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Suicide  
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Clem & Gill are 13 years old  
> \- Jane kills herself, Gill's family still say and help Clem with AJ  
> \- Clem never meets the New Frontier

_"So, what happened last night?" Her voice is too soft to be her own, leaning against this kid who awkwardly twirls his fingers about. Her eyes still hurt from crying, and her throat hoarse from screaming at Jane's corpse. She had collapsed onto Gill, who held her up, and Patricia had held onto baby AJ, who cried out at the gunshot. In some fucked up way, she wanted Jane to stay as a walker, but she was merciful. Gill held her tightly, his chin on her head, her cap spilling between her fingers._

_"You put Jane down," He simply said, his voice almost far away. She laughed and nodded, her voice harsh and held onto herself. She hadn't cried this hard since she had shot Kenny. Why had she shot him, why did she decide to stay with Jane? And now, Jane proved she shouldn't have been trusted, hanging by a rope and AJ screaming into her ear._

_"What a bitch she was," She snapped harshly, and curled up tighter. Her legs were cramped as they pressed against her chest._

_"What a bitch she was," He agreed as she breathed in the pain, nestled against him._

_"Please don't leave," She whispered, her eyes closing a bit and she felt him shrug._

_"Ok, I won't," He laughed a bit, acting like how they should've acted. Being kids, laughing and not crying in the apocalypse, and being in this dilemma. So she smiled and felt his cheek against her head, her lips breaking._

Golden eyes stared up at the ceiling, her arm twisted painfully underneath AJ's weight, he slept against her. Her lips quirked a bit, how much of a fool she was for believing him. She was 11, he was 11, only dumb kids believed in fucking promises and she curled around AJ. She wouldn't let him leave or let him break as she had. To believe in fool promises, and have his heart broken. He needed to be protected and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her chest. He cried out a bit but fell back into a slumber. Winter was coming, she would have to move back south. Where warm weather laid and she wouldn't have to worry about him being sick.

Her legs cramped in the position she had them, kicking off the blankets that slumped against the bed. She rested her cheek on AJ's head, feeling the warmth from him. He hadn't grown that much, he was still so small. Only, what, 2 years since Jane had died and left them with the family? Maybe she became move protective when she died, or maybe when Gill left her, stealing her heart with the needed supplies. He only left baby formula and she gave it all up for AJ. She would do that again and Clem laughed, her lips breaking into a small, sad grin. She kissed his tiny head, and Clementine could feel him move a bit, kicking his leg out against her arm, before curling up once more. 

Alone they were, away from those who broke hearts and stole supplies. 

_Border patrol was always boring, with her knife gripped between her fingers, and her head tilted to listen for sounds. Her partner didn't seem to mind, his lips open in awe as his gaze took in everything. Never on a border patrol before now and she laughed a bit. His eyes snapped to her's and he tilted his head a bit._

_"What's so funny?" He asked, concern laced in with some worry._

_"Just you, you're so amazed at everything," She laughed a bit and smiled. She nudged his shoulder with her's. "Better than being cooped up in the room?"_

_"Much better," He agreed and smiled down at her. She huffed a bit, she had barely grown and he had, standing at least a good head taller than her. And he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She nuzzled him and laughed. She hadn't laughed in a long time._

_"Don't get too used to this, your parents would flip if he saw us," She pointed out, raising an eyebrow._

_"My dad would, not Mom," He retorted a bit, lips perking and twisted her head around. "Do you get a lot of walkers?"_

_"Nah, not anymore," She said and tilted her eyes around. "Well, we better continue on."_

_"Yep, but one sec," He laughed and twirled her around, her face uncomfortably close to her. She breathed a bit and fluttered her eyes up to his. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on her lips, before pulling back. "Now, we can."_

Morning light shone into Clementine's eyes as she awoke, trying to blink out the light. AJ was still asleep and she wriggled out from his little grasp, placing her feet on the creaky wood planks. No sounds of walkers and she flexed her arms, that felt way too numb after having AJ sleep on them. Twisting her arm about, feeling it tingle, she breathed in calmly. Her fingers inadvertently traced her lips, the ones he had kissed. Her cheeks flared up and she glared down at her boots. She shouldn't love him like she had, to believe so eagerly he wouldn't leave her. She was a goddamn fool and she paid the price, but AJ shouldn't have. AJ was too good for that, too innocent in this fucked up world.

So she felt any love for Gill dash away and be replaced with anger. He stole from them and stole from her, dashing off. So she pushed all her weight down to her feet, against the wood planks and got up. She peered out from the planks that covered the windows, where sunlight slipped out from and looked about. No sign of walkers and she sighed, bending down and pulling the backpack out from under the dusty old bed. Flipping it open, its leather worn out good, she fumbled throughout. Baby formula for AJ, though she should start feeding him some actual food, and a few energy bars from the last place they have gone to. She should start searching this old shack, though she doubted anything would be good.

As if anything was good now.

_"Gill! Gill, where are you?" She cried out, as she wrapped her arms protectively around a tired AJ, who yawned and slumped his chubby cheek against her bony shoulder._

_The place was empty and she tried to push down the fear that pounded in her throat. Silence echoed back, mocking her voice as she walked around, her boots tapping on the cement floor. Her eyes stung as she dashed around, trying to not wake up AJ. Everything was dark and shelves empty, once laden with cans of food. Peaches and beans, green beans and corn, all gone in an instant. Her stomach twinged and she felt her eyes now stinging again. She growled and called out once more, but nothing. Randy had been left on watch, and fuck, fuck. She shouldn't have, she was a dumbass._

_She cried out and felt everything pour into her throat. Why, why, why? She was such a fucking idiot and as she raced around, trying to not jostle AJ, she could see everything was gone. Running out into the courtyard, she saw the bottles of baby formula sitting neatly on the little table, a note scribbled on. She didn't dare pick it up, she already had her answer and she hissed. She forced herself to not cry like a little bitch, to not cry as she had with Jane. And so she forced the little ball in her throat down and marched up to her room. Where her backpack hid underneath the bed. It was time for her to move again. And it was the last time she trusted another person._


	9. Back Then - Lee x Lilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **First Kiss + Napping on Shoulder**  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, First Kiss, Implied Child Neglect, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush  
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- High School AU  
> \- Lee is 18yrs, Bud is 14yrs, & Lilly is 16yrs  
> \- Lee & Lilly both are on track  
> \- Lilly lives alone with her dad

Sitting against the brick wall, cigarette stuck between her fingers, coating them with its ashes. It made them gray and laced her skin with the scent of tobacco and smoke. She inhaled it and blew it out, waiting for her father's beat up truck to appear, and honk, for her to jump in the back. Right now, she leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes and enjoying the smoky scent. It burned her lungs and sent chills down her spine, as she exhaled it once more. The sounds of her peers flooded her, them walking past her and her hunching over, her tall frame too lanky to really hide, her eyes peering out once more, watching them. Lilly didn't know if she exactly wanted to go home or not, but staying here was hell as well. No one glanced over and they streamed out, leaving her alone once more with her cigarette. It was dying and she couldn't keep wasting her money on the pack. And so she slowed her pace, to not let it die out so early.

"How did you do on your science test, today?"

She bolted upwards, eyes scanning and finding their way to the belonger of the deep voice. She's heard him before, Lee Everett, son of Alexander & Madeline Everett, who owned the local drug store. A senior, and easily one of the smartest people in Macon. Her heart pounded a bit, and her cheeks flushed, but Father wouldn't let her feel this. So she pushed those feelings away and watched curiously as Lee emerged, his hair still short and curly, a younger male following him. Easily almost his height as well, his brother she noted. They looked very similar and she's seen him behind the counter doing homework. In middle school, she believed.

"I got a B+, but Miss Heather said I could always correct it and get a better grade," The brother responded, eyes peering up and excitedly, though shoulders a bit slouched. "Do you think Dad would be mad?"

"Of course not," Lee laughed and eyes gleaned. Their backs were turned to her and had stopped at the sidewalk, the brother bouncing on the pads of his feet. "Bud, he'd be more upset if you forgot to do stocking."

"Classic Dad," Bud laughed and shook his head, before turning back to Lee. "And you?"

"I have to tutor someone, but they won't be here for a while, so I have to stay here for a bit," Lee explained and placed his hands on his hips. "You tell Mom for me, alright?"

"Of course! See you at home," Bud laughed, before waving goodbye to his brother and dashing off.

Of course, they walked, the school was close to the drug store. And she blew some smoke from her nose, looking away. Don't come near her, don't come near her, don't come near her.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit next to you?"

Danmit and she looked up to see his friendly gaze. His eyes were dark brown, they reminded her of the chocolate bar she had when she was little. And she clenched the shortened cigarette tighter to her. His skin was dark and his cheekbones were sharp and elegant, eyes cheerful and welcoming. Had some sorrow in it and she nodded, watching as he placed his backpack down, before settling next to her. Despite being tall for a girl, he was taller, and he smiled down at her. Her cheeks heated up and she turned away. Don't talk to her, please, Lilly begged inside.

"Waiting for someone?" Lee asked, his voice polite and she flushed.

"My dad," She simply responded, and put out the cigarette, watching its ash flatten against the ground. "Should be here soon."

That was a lie, she doubted her dad would get her for at least an hour and she felt too tired to try walking the miles to get to her house. She clenched her ash-covered fingers tightly together. She shut her eyes and tried to block him out.

"Oh, well, if you're tired, I'm fine with you resting your head on my shoulder," Lee chuckled, and she bolted him to stare at him. His smile was wide and showed off white teeth. "Sorry, I know, kind of odd I admit."

"Very," She dryly remarked and narrowed her gaze. Was he hitting on her?

"Sorry, I have to wait for an hour for the person I have to tutor to get here. And you looked tired, and yeah," He laughed a bit, and awkwardly tilted his head.

"Uh, thanks," She remarked, but she awkwardly placed her head on his shoulder. It was, it was comfortable, and she closed her eyes. Her father would kill her and Lee if he saw them together, her leaning against a black man and listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and felt everything tilt away, his breath patient. It was so much easier than just smoking a cigarette.

A honk woke her up and she sat up dazed. How long was she, and shit, she had taken up his offer. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"I think your dad is here, Lilly," He laughed and her cheeks blazed. "Its Lilly, right?"

"Yeah," Lilly dryly remarked, getting up and slugging her backpack onto her, it digging into her shoulder. "And you're Lee?"

"Yep, I've seen you around the school. We had track together," He pointed out as he got up, and she flushed. 

"Thanks for letting me rest on your shoulder."

"No problem," He grinned and his white teeth gleamed. 

She stepped forward and her chest hurt. She was a soldier, she reminded herself, and she looked up at him. And she got what she wanted and while she could hear her father honking, she decided that she liked this man. So with as much confidence as she could, she leaned up and kissed him, his lips plump and she grinned, as she moved back. Her first kiss at 16 years old and she grinned.

"Thanks again. I'll see you around for track this year," She chuckled and rolled her eyes a bit at her dad's honking.

"Yeah," He whispered and she laughed, a good laugh for once, before walking away.


	10. Just in Love - Lee x Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Awkwardly Announcing Engagement + A Day at the Beach**  
>  **Tags:** Engagement, Family Fun, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Odd Couples, Finding New Love, Awkward In-Laws, Awkwardness  
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Modern AU  
> \- Lee is a college professor (47yrs) & Molly is a comedian (32yrs)  
> \- Clementine is Lee's daughter from his ex-wife, AJ is Lee's adopted son  
> \- Clementine is in college for criminology (19yrs)  
> \- Clem is dating Duck (20yrs)   
> \- Kenny & Katjaa had a daughter, with Duck having a younger sister, named Kit (9yrs)

Laughter echoed around Lee and he grinned, leaning against the rails of the beach house that Kenny had owned. Kenny who jokingly said they would soon be 'in-laws' if Duck and Clementine ever decided to marry. Lee didn't exactly know how to feel about that, well, of course, he felt the pride to know that Clem would have a good husband, but still, she was rather young, only in her first year of college, and Duck in his second year. They had a long way to go and Lee knew that for certain, happily looking down at the engagement ring on his finger. He never thought he would get married again, but here he was, with Molly being the one proposing, scoffing at the stereotype that only men propose. And of course, he said yes, she was fire to his water. Cheesy, he knows.

"Lee, get your ass down here!" 

And there she was, Molly in a bikini and staring up at him, hands on her hips and smirking. Her ring dazzled in the sunlight and he laughed. It was bright and cheery, watching as wriggled her toes in the sand and could hear Kit screaming after Duck. He rolled his head to the side, grinning and easily traveled down the steps. At the bottom, he wrapped his arm around his beautiful fiancee and fluttered kisses up and down her throat.

"Lee, please," She rasped, wriggling from his hold and grabbing onto his shoulders. She tilted her head up, short blond hair moving a bit away from her eyes as she stared up at him. "Wait for a minute, don't get all too lovey-dovey on me. It'll become obvious."

"'Lovey-dovey?'" He smirked and watched as Molly rolled her eyes, her tilting her hip to the side and shaking her head. "Alright, gotcha. We should've invited your sister and father."

"Nah, be too obvious, and besides, Anna has finals in college right now, can't interrupt her," Molly explaining, sliding her hand to grasp his and Lee twined his fingers around her, grinning down. He watched as she pulled him along, almost amazed that her feet weren't getting burned from the sun.

"Finally woke up, Lee?" Kenny laughed from the spot in the beach he had, his fishing rods out in the beach, away from where his children were playing. Well, where Kit was playing, considering she kept chasing Duck and Clementine away with splashes of water, and AJ trying to focus on his sandcastles and splashing sand at Kit when she got too close. Lee smirked and grinned, plopping down on a lawn chair that Kenny had pulled out from the beach house.

"We got here way too late last night," Lee exclaimed, as Molly situated herself onto his lap, placing her head on his shoulder, and his hand rubbing her's.

"Clem seems to be fine, probably all those college exams," Kenny laughed and grinned, "So lucky I didn't ever do that."

"All, blue-collar huh?" Lee questioned and could hear Molly laugh.

"Har har," Kenny rolled his eyes, leaning back in his own lawn chair, eyes flickering to where his wife was trying to grab Kit, and probably save Clem and Duck, with AJ smirking on. Good ol' AJ. "Those two are really good together."

"Don't remind me," Molly sighed, rolling her eyes and kicked some sand up onto the chair, Lee trying to push it off. "I can hear them going all night."

"Molly!" Lee chided, but couldn't help but grin as she giggled at Kenny's flustered face.

"Well, I guess I know what room I'm taking," Kenny groaned, and pulled on his cap, having it fall shade over his eyes. 

"Ah, Lee, Molly! I'm so glad you decided to come with us to our beach house," Katjaa grinned, waving hello to them and both waving back. A bright sundress on her and she settled next to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her waist and looked absolute lovestruck by her. Lee could hear Molly murmur something and chuckling as Lee grinned.

"We're glad to come, and thank you for inviting us," Lee laughed and nodded at them.

"So, how did you guys get this beach house?" Molly inquired, poking her head out from where she had nuzzled herself against his neck and shoulder.

"It was my mom's," Kenny explained, waving his hand about. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very," Molly hummed and nuzzled back against Lee. He traced the engagement ring on her own finger and smiled down at her. Luckily, Kenny didn't seem to notice such actions, except hollering because he got a bite.

"Oh, Ken, we were just having a nice conversation," Katjaa exasperated, watching as her husband clumsily race down to his rod and grabbing it.

"I know I know, just one sec!" He laughed and reeled in whatever bite he caught.

All shared a laugh at his look of displeasure when he saw that he caught a stick. And him unsnagging it, before angrily throwing the stick to the sand floor, and throwing the hook back to the ocean. He kicked up some sand, before stomping back up and huffing into his lawn chair. A shout of glee from Kit could be heard, and as Lee turned, he could see that Clem had gotten the girl on her shoulders, while AJ on Duck's, and Kit trying to push AJ off, him scrambling as he yelped. Duck screamed out in joy and for help, before being pulled back by Clem. A look of utter love between them and Lee could only smile, knowing that his sweetpea was enjoying herself.

"When should we tell them?" Molly whispered in his ear and he rolled his eyes a bit.

"Let's wait for tonight," He whispered back and heard Molly mutter something, before catching her lips in a kiss, smiling at her stunned expression, before her nestling back.

The day went by in a flash, with Kenny hollering every so often whenever he thought he got a bite, and with the kids rolling around in the sand and waves. Lee could tell that whenever Kit and AJ didn't seem to be looking, Clem and Duck stole a kiss, and Lee almost had to laugh. They weren't as stealthy as they thought and Molly had hollered at them, much to their embarrassment, and Kenny and his's amusement. His sweet love who gleamed with pride and happiness, looking like she was right where she needed to be. He was ready to have her part of his family and he pressed small kisses to her. 

And when night came, they all pooled into the living room, with the kids washing up after Katjaa's fussing. And now, all dressed and listening to the sound of waves, Molly held up a wine glass, beckoning for Lee to do the same. Clem shot him a confused look and he laughed, watching as Katjaa busied herself setting up the table, Kenny looking on. The ocean waves were luring as the room glowed from candlelight, and Kit and AJ sleepily holding open a book, nestled between Clem and Duck, who held tight hands.

"We, we uh, have an announcement to make," Lee announced, getting up and holding onto Molly's hand. All gaze on them and Clem's eyes were confused. He laughed out a bit.

"What's going on Dad?" Clem questioned and AJ poked his head up from where he was leaning against Clem's shoulder.

"Well, we have to thank you for the Ayers for inviting us to your beach house. It's very beautiful," Lee awkwardly laughed and could basically hear Molly rolling her eyes. Kenny just cracked a smile and waved away it. "And, well, of course, it being Molly's first outing with us all together as a family, we decided it would be the best time to share our news. So uh,-"

"We're engaged!" Molly yelled out and held up their entwined hands, their rings gleaming and Lee stammering.

"Jesus, Molly," He sighed out and slumped his shoulders a bit, hearing the roaring laughter from Kenny.

"You're way too slow, Lee," She laughed and pecked him on his lips. He only smiled and turned his gaze back, his gaze meeting Clem. He wondered how it would be like for her, it's only been him, her, and AJ as long as she could remember and he smiled. Clem covered her mouth and laughed.

"Congratulations, Dad!" She laughed out and tightened her hold on Duck. Her eyes beamed with happy tears and he laughed awkwardly.

"So, is Molly our step-mom?" AJ questioned, tilting his head and Clem finally bursting out her laughter.

"Well, I guess," Molly awkwardly stated, shuffling a bit at such bluntness.

"Give her some space," Katjaa chided and smiled back at them. "Welcome to the family, dear."

"Woo, Lee!" Kenny cheered and raised his beer up, with Duck shaking his head and Kit looking confused at such excitement.

Molly leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked up. He smiled and tightened his hold on her. Yep, welcome to the family. 

 

 

 


	11. Different - Clementine x Marlon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!  
>  **Unrequited Love + Jealousy**  
>  **Tags:** Angst, Unrequited Love, Anger, Anger Issues, Past Mistakes, Secrets, Conflicting Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, Sexual Thoughts, Guilt, Slight Character Study

Clementine was different from everyone else, she dazzled the group in such a way that blew Marlon out of the water. He couldn't help but let his gaze wander, her smile enchanting and singsong like. She had injuries that battered her, but yet stood and when she stood in front of him, she demanded the attention. Everyone turned to her, she held something that he realized he never had. And he wanted it badly, he wanted what she had, but most importantly, he wanted her like no other. He wanted to feel her body against his and their warmth bleeding into each other.

Of course, he knew Louis and Violet wanted her too. How could they not? Clementine was beautiful and dangerous, reckless with the car, but so threatening. It made Marlon's blood boil knowing that she could be a deadly enemy, and some part of him was certain she was part of that raiding group. That she was here to demand something out of him, and maybe with her charming air, he would do it all over again. He hated himself for thinking that, but he followed Clem around like a puppy. He watched her eyes fall at Louis's words and he wanted to throttle Louis for making her look like that. To have her fall down, and he wanted to pick her up. He pushed back feelings of wanting to hold her and kiss her, but anger always came.

She was, after all, new and dangerous. They knew nothing about her and with no connections, he could trade her if needed. Or so he kept telling himself. Marlon didn't need new mouths to feed, even if she proved herself beyond useful and she always grinned up at him. Marlon didn't need her, but she was a want, a beautiful want that he wanted to hold close and to try not to break. He was certain he would like every other time he did. So he watched her carefully, she laughs at one of Louis's dumb jokes or makes Violet smile in a way he hadn't seen in such a long time. So he holds back frustration when he can't do that with her, and he's tempted to break her in such a way that he wants to throw up.

So he closes himself up from her, to not let Clem poke her fingers in through the holes and tear him apart. He knows from how her eyes look at him, how her lips purse, and her forehead wrinkles, that she doesn't love him. And she would never if she never everything, or maybe she would love him. Because she would understand his pain and terror about giving up Minerva and Sophie to the raiders. Maybe she would let him kiss her, but if he tried, she would push him away. And his blood boils at the thought of Louis or Violet doing that. To hold Clementine close and kiss her when she was supposed to be his. He found her and saved her, but he was an idiot to think such thoughts.

And if she knew, he was certain she would be the death of him. With her narrowed eyes and pursed lips, scarred body, she would kill him. Put a bullet between his eyes, she certainly knows how to use one, considering she has one. And while she may be the death, she in a way keeps him alive. He imagines that body next to him, and how she would sound if he touched her a certain way. But he pushes those thoughts, and just tries to keep his emotions under control. Even if it buries him alive and he's left to watch Clementine far away.


	12. Bang Bang - Sarah x Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Killing Walkers + High School AU**  
>  **Tags:** Video Games, Childhood Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Age Difference, Fluff, Slight Angst, First Kiss, Talk of Future  
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Clem is 14yrs, Gabe is 15yrs, and Sarah is 17yrs  
> \- Gabe met Sarah through Clem and they get along well  
> \- Gabe used to have a crush on Clem  
> \- Sarah dated Sophie for a bit  
> \- Kate & David divorced  
> \- Javier is the high school baseball coach

"Why do guys have such an interest in zombie games?" Sarah questioned, her red-rimmed glasses peering above the fantasy book that she had in her hands.

Gabe felt his beanie being lightly pushed over his eyes and he let out a pout, a sigh escaping and quickly paused his game. He could hear his girlfriend for a month giggle a bit and shyly hid behind her book. He peered up a bit from his position against the worn out couch of his uncle's, watching her rub her clothed feet against each other, her biting her lip as she 'read.' He laughed, after shuffling his beanie back up and pursed his lips. 

"Hmm, why do girls like reading books so much?" He asked back and he let out a whine when she jokingly pushed his shoulder with her foot. He grinned up at her and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Not all girls, Gabe," She chided softly, shaking some hair away from her eyes and bookmarking the page, not dog-earing, Gabe had learned quickly she hated that tactic even with her worst books. "Most like make-up."

"And not all boys like zombie games, Sarah," He chided back, and leaned his head back against the couch, biting his lip. "Most like sports."

"Sports games," She corrected and he watched as she elegantly placed her book on the coffee table, the cover gleaning. 

"New book?" He asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Hmm, not really - got it last Christmas, just started reading it," She explained and she wriggled her way to the floor, her shoulder bumping against his.

"Looks interesting," He spoke out loud, though he only made the guess from the book title.

"Not really, you would hate it," She puffed some hair from her hairs and tightly twined her fingers around his. "When is your uncle Javi coming home?"

"Oh, so you like him more than me?" He questioned and he yelped when she pulled his beanie off, clutching it between her fingers.

"Hmm, maybe. He does do baseball," She retorted, smiling softly at him and humming a bit, leaning her head onto the couch. "And you play video games."

"Hey, video games are cool!" He snorted, and rolled his eyes, picking up the controller and resuming it. "See, just watch."

"If you listen to me read," She said softly, and he could see her smirk as she placed his beanie onto her head. It easily covered her eyes and she pulled it up a bit, a little giggle escaping.

"Deal!" He agreed and focused on the game. "See, just watch. I'm gonna protect this girl and we'll trade some supplies."

"Interesting," Sarah hummed and he showed himself by slaughtering the zombie with an ax and shielding the girl's body with his video game one. "What's the goal?"

"Make your own community," He hummed and narrowed his eyes. "There's a sharp-shooter one, but it has low ass graphics."

"I told you! All of you boys like zombie games!" She huffed before giggling again, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I like zombie games, doesn't Clem's little brother not like them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he shot some zombies.

"He's three, he can't play many games," She explained and rubbed her shoulder against his. He shot her a smile and continued the game, watching the blood splatter. "And besides, Duck and Gill like them, though they've turned to 'Netflix and Chill.'"

"Aren't they, uh, too young for that?" He questioned, watching as his person got devoured by the smelly, decaying creatures, and turning his attention back to Sarah. "I mean, they're the same age as I am, and we've only cuddled."

"There's a difference, I'm almost 18, and there's like, a 3 year age gap between us. They are the same age," She pouted a bit and pulled his beanie up. His downfall expression must have caught her attention and she quickly grabbed his hands, them now free after dropping the remote controller onto the coffee table. "I still like you, Gabe, it's just, kind of weird, y'know? You should be dating Clem or one of her friends, like Brody or Ruby."

"They're not you, Sarah," He sighed through his nose and looked away from her, her red-rimmed glasses staring at him. "And, Clem already rejected me. I just, we had a plan."

"Only dating for a month, Gabe. And I'm going to graduate this year and go to college, its, it's weird, you have to admit that," She sounded exasperated and he rolled his eyes.

"Promise me you won't date anyone in college, that you'll wait for me?" He burst out and turned his gaze back to her's, watching her expression fall to shock.

"I can't do that, Gabe! Wait a couple of months, at the end of the year, and if we're still dating, I'll promise you that," She splurted out, her cheeks turning rosy red and her taking off his beanie. "Just, not now. We're still young and we have a whole school year left."

"I-I," He stammered and looked away. Her fingers tightened around his and he looked back up at her.

"Promise me you'll wait until then, and then I'll promise you that once the school year ends and we're still dating," She whispered and he leaned his face close to her's.

"I promise," He whispered and he looked up to her. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course, you dope," She grinned with a huge smile and giggled as he pecked her, her lips soft and red.

"So, after school -" 

"A whole school year left," She reminded him and he nodded. His gaze flashed back to her's and she smiled. "Now, you said that if I watched you play your game, you have to listen to me read."

"I did, didn't I?" He quirked and blew some air through his nose. It was going to be a long school year and his heart raced at the thought of a future promise. He was over his head and he didn't care. Just had to get through school for that promise. That sounds good, right?


End file.
